


Replacement Boy

by HanranDansa



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanranDansa/pseuds/HanranDansa
Summary: JB has been really secretive lately. All the members find it odd now but no one really approaches him about it. One night as Youngjae was mildly stalking their leader, he overhears something from JB's room. A confession? A confession of what?





	Replacement Boy

JB pressed his back against the mirror of the practice room and pulled out his phone, messaging someone and often looking up, seeing that he was still the only one in his little bubble. Jackson and Mark were on the couch, BamBam was picking on Yugyeom and Youngjae was fixing his hair in the mirror on the other side of the room. JB quickly went back to his phone, completely absorbed in whatever activity he was doing until he felt the presence of someone creep up behind him. He quickly locked his phone and turned around to face Youngjae walking up on him. 

"Whatchya hiding there?" He asked with a grin.

"N-nothing!" JB answered. "I mean... Why do you need to know?"

"Oh, i wasn't really all that curious, but now that you seem all defensive over it, now I am." Youngjae pressed himself up against JB in hopes of getting at least a little something out of him. Nothin. JB just stared back, waiting for the other to walk off and give up.

Youngjae sighed. "Man you're no fun."

JB rolled his eyes. "If you must know, I'm going to be meeting up with a friend later tonight for a movie."

"Oooo, is this a lady friend?" Jackson asked.

JB once again rolled his eyes. "I'm not allowed to have friends other than you guys without it being romantic? Is that what youre saying?" he teased before glancing at the time and sighing. "We should get ready to go soon, it's almost 7." 

 

 

Once back at their dorm, JB went straight fro his closet, picking an outfit for the night and jumping in the shower. Mark glaced at BamBam. "Why do you think hes taking so much time to get ready?"

Jackson scoffed. "I know right!? I mean, he never takes this much time to look good for me!" 

Youngjae rolled his eyes and playfully punched his arm. "I do wonder though..." Shortly afterwards, Youngjae heard JB step out of the shower and into his room, closing the door behind him. Youngjae quietly walked up, pressinghis ear to the door and listeneing to the leader talking to himself. 

"C'mon JB! You gotta do it before you leave tonight... It's just Youngjae. You've known him for so long. What could go wrong?"

"Hm...?" Youngjae hummed, but kept listeneing.

"Just tell him you like him and it's done. The worst he could do is not return the feelings. Besides, that wouldn't be the end of the world right?" JB sighed. "Just say it. 'Youngjae? I like you... a lot. I mean, i have for a while now. I know we've known each other a few years and it may seem strange but..." he trailed off. "UGH! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!! I'll just wing it!" Youngjae heard JB approach the door and he quickly jumped a few stepps back to make it appear as if he wasn't just standing there. JB pulled the door open and froze as the stared at each other. 

"O-oh! H-hi Youngjae!" JB said nervously.

"Hey, something worng? You seem a bit tense."

"What? N-nothing! I think you're just imagining things." JB brushed past him. "alright, I'm headed out. Don't wait up." And the door closed behind him.

Youngjae returned to his room, sitting on the bed with a huff. "Was all that really true...? Could JB really have... feelings for... me!?" Youngjae felt starstruck by his own bandmate. He couldn't believe he heard JB talking about him like that. In truth, Youngjae had felt the same for the longest time, almost since debut, but never said anything. It wouldn't be allowed and while he knew a load of fans would appriciate the fan service, some people wouldn't. Youngjae let out a sigh. "What would the others think about it? The probably wouldn't mind honestly." Youngjae knew that much for sure. "Why didn't JB say anything then? Maybe I startled him, so he couldn't think of a way to say it. I'll give him some space bt, how do i act around him knowing something i shouldn't?"

 

The following morning when everyone woke up, youngjae stepped into the kitchen to see JB drinking some water and he decided to try some flirting. "Good morning." He said happily. He walked up to him, playfully putting his arm around the other, not wanting the flirting to be obvious.

"Uh, hey." JB replied with a chuckle. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just came to see how you were today." He stepped  a bit closer, making eye contact.

Jb backed up a tad. "I-im fine."

"got any plns today? I was thinking maybe you and i coulf go somewhere?"

"I uh, do have plans actually, i made them with the same person a i was with last night, sorry. Maybe another day."

JB walked off and Youngjae sighed. He wondered why this person he kept meeting up with was. A brief thought popped into his head, but he didn't really like it. What if he follwed JB around without him noticing? He didn't want to snoop, but he was too curious, and slightly sad that he woulnd't admit his feeling s after having just talked to himself about it. Youngjae shook his head. He'd do it, he would follow JB around and hoe to figure out who he's been meeting with. Once JB had left the dorm, Youngjae quickly grabbed a hat and a mask and followed after, telling the others that he'd just be going on a walk. He follwed JB to the park and watched him pace around for a while, muttering to himself, thought Youngjae couldn't hear from where he was hiding. His next destination was a small flower shop a few blocks away. He browsed the flowers for a while, until finally picking up a red gerbera, Youngjae's favorite type of flower.

"Wow, i didn't think he knew what flowers i liked." he mumbled. After JB had purchased the flower, h headed to a coffee shop and sat at an outside table, placing the flower down and pulling out his phone. he typed for a oment the put the phone to his ear. a moment later, Youngjae's phone vibrated in his pocket and he saw JB's name light up the screen. Youngjae's heart started racing as he put the phone to his ear, hoping to hear JB tell him to meet him at the cafe. 

"H-hello...?" Youngjae answered.

"Hey! Just a quick question, do you know if i happen to have left my laundry in the basket?"

Youngjae bit his lip a moment. "I uh... Don't think so..."

"Okay, thanks. Well, I have to go now, talk to you later!" JB hung up and as youngjae looked back over to him, Jb was standing and hugging another man who had walked up to him. Youngjae felt tears well up in his eyes a moment.

"Why won't JB say it!?" He wondered. He pulled himself together and decided to make his way over there and see who was with him. He spent a solidten minutes trying to not look obvious but even after all that, he still couldn't quite tell who he was with. He huffed and decided he'd just casually pass by and say hello. When he approached, jb was facing him and the other was not.

"JB? Fancy meeting you here!" youngjae said.

JB stood in a panic. "Y-Youngjae! What's up...?" 

"Just passing by on a walk, who's your friend?" Youngjae looked at the other then froze, staring back wide-eyes, his heart racing and tears forming. "O-Oh! Hey Y-Youngjae..." He said quietly. Yoo Youngjae, a member of B.A.P. He and JB ha been friends for soemtime but... Seeing them together. Remembering what JB had said to himself in his room... Jb didn't like him did he...? He liked a different Youngjae... 'I should've known...' Younjae thought to himself. "I-I should get back before they miss me to much." He let out a nervous chuckle and walked off, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Is he alright?" Youngjae asked.

"I think so..." JB replied, watching the other walk off.

 

 

Back at the dorm ,Youngjae laid in his bed, crying quietly at the awkward situation. Of course JB would like a different Youngjae. Of course I'd juat happen to overhear him out of context. Of fucking course he would't like ME of all people. I'm nothing... Youngjae sat up, wiping tears and letting out a quivering sigh. He heard a knock on the door and he quickly pulled himself together before answereing. the door opened a crack and JB stepped in.

"Hey, are you alright?" His voive was soft and worried. "You walked off pretty quickly." 

"I'm fine." Youngjae replied bluntly, facing away from the other.

JB sighed and sat on the bed. "I know you're lying. What's wrong?"

Youngjae scoffed. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. You like Youngjae! Yoo Youngjae! Noy the Youngjae I thought you did... I just... It's so stupid for me to be upset about, but i thought I could finally tell you that I liked you too.." Youngjae looked at the floor, still wanting to cry. JB smirked.

"So i assume you heard me talking to myself right?" Youngjae nodded. "I see." JB sat for a moment. "That was all true Youngjae. And not about Yoo Youngjae. You."

"W-what...?" younjae slowly looked at the other.

"I meant all that about you. Youngjae was juat helping find a way to tell you." JB reached behind him, holding up the red gerbera. "You like these right?"

Youngjae stared, completely shook. He was so sure that there was no hope for them, but here JB was, finally telling Youngjae what he's been wanting to hear for so long. "I know i don't seem so easy to read all the time, but, I have known you liked me for a while and that's when i realized, i felt the same."

"You do?" Youngjae asked, gently taking the flower.

JB nodded. "But i always had the fear that you wouldn't feel the same anymore, so it made it so hard to come out and say anything."

Youngjae smiled softly. "Well, I can tell you thi much." He leaned into JB, placing a soft kiss on the leader's lips. "I've never stopped feeling this way."

JB smirked. "Good. If you did, this'd be awkward." JB pulled the other into a tight hug, finally feeling free that he said something. 

**Author's Note:**

> /AN/
> 
> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO first GOT7 fic??????????? It was gonna be super angsty but i changed my mind ^^'''
> 
> good? bad? okay? ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh >~<
> 
> I hope it's not horrible ^u^'''''
> 
> Loves!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
